Cultivation Levels
Cultivation The way of cultivation was divided into three daos- Essence, Qi, and Spirit.Cultivation in world requires a good aptitude and sufficient resources.Martial artists from small sects are able to cultivate to low realms due to either lack of aptitude/talent or resources.To cultivate to higher realms more resources are required. As a person breaks through to a higher realm he has to learn skills of higher grade for a breakthrough.Breakthrough and consolidating of a realm can be done with the help of pills.Such as dragon fire fruit which can help breakthrough from initial clasping yuan realm to peak-early clasping yuan realm. Once a person enters a realm of cultivation he/she can lead a luxurious life without poverty with an increase of lifespan but this is also full of danger.Various geniuses are present in the cultivation world which are known to battle more powerful opponents than them also known as jumping of ranks to fight. Many geniuses are washed away a breakthrough to a higher realm is a watershed which requires talent to breakthrough. Once a person is able to cultivate he can fly as a bird when he reaches sufficient realm but this doesn't halt here they step in the path which brings them to a new realm dangerous yet beautiful. The known Realms Of Cultivation are: Internal Energy Realm (Houtian Realm): In Houtian realm, one cultivated the physical body. The physical body innately contained Essence. Every individual’s physical constitution differed and so did the Essence, but what cultivators cultivated… was precisely this Essence. All the techniques, regardless of their types, paid special attention to continuous advancement and accumulation of the Essence so that one’s body could sustain the bitter cultivation practices, which then lead to the tempering muscles and bones. If one’s muscles and bones were sturdy, one’s Essence would naturally thrive. Only after possessing a strong Essence could one begin the cultivation of Internal Energy. Cultivating Internal Energy was precisely to convert this Essence into Internal Energy. Refining Essence into Internal Energy…is Houtian. Essence was Houtian’s Jin(energy) dao. Xiantian Realm: After attaining the tenth layer of Internal Energy, water would have attained the peak and also the limits of a human body. At this point, a human body could no longer rely on Internal Energy to enlarge itself. One could say that at this realm, the potential of a human body had already been maximised. Therefore, the ancient cultivators came up with the idea of the above mentioned ‘Qi’.After attaining the tenth layer’s peak, they would try to connect with the Worldly Qi and try to absorb this boundless energy in their bodies. After entering the body, this Qi would naturally transform into a new energy, and the power of this new energy could easily allow a human’s body to break its previous limits.Although it was said that if the water tank ruptured, the body would also die out as a result, as long as one could absorb the Worldly Qi, one could easily forge another water tank which would be inconceivably huge. This was precisely the so-called ‘if the old doesn’t leave, new will not come.’ Only after experiencing ‘destruction and reestablishment’ would one be able to attain the Xiantian realm. Category:Cultivation